Return to the Enclave
by BridgetO'Malley
Summary: When a new threat rises against the remaining Jedi, will Revan return from his travels? It all begins where it started, Dantooine.
1. Chapter 1

Homesick

The hot dry wind whipped around my legs as I crossed the large trading area that used to bustle with Maters, Padawan's and merchants, one that now barely housed one trading post and a landing dock.

No one paid me any attention, not that I wanted them to, but they wouldn't have to begin with, I look like every other person here, dark clothing, scuffed boots and a blaster pistol hanging from my hip.

The difference being was I grew up here.

I had been one of those young Padawan's that had once run in the courtyard. One that had openly worshiped the hero that was my brother and knight in shining armor.

But now, as I slowly turn in a semi circle all that I see is the death and destruction that he had brought to our home, to our training grounds and I am very sure, this will be the place he returns to soon in order to restore the peace to the place where our worlds and our destinies intertwined all those years ago…

My only hope is that he arrives soon, for what I see on the horizon is not clear but it is not hazy either. There is a war coming and it will take us all to defend our honor, our code and our line.

It was time for the remaining Jedi to come out of hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes of Greatness

I walked along the outer rim of the once training ground for so many Jedi and was sadden to see the state of my once home. While the bombings from Lord Malik and Revan had been harsh on the Enclave, the looters and treasure hunters of the galaxy had been far worse.

Where peace gardens and meditation pools had once been there was now weeds and broken pottery, the pools cracked and dry while the once serene inner garden was overgrown with a variety of over growth and discord that would drive old Master Varook insane if he could see it now.

I had thought when I first arrived that perhaps I might find others of my kind here, thought that perhaps this strong pull to return here had been from one of the Masters and all of us left were being called to reassemble our council.

But when I arrived and saw the state of Dantooine, I knew that something else had been calling me home, something that no master would be able to do.

Closing my eyes as I entered the once great inner council chamber to the Masters of the Dantooine Enclave, memories assaulted me as visions flew around me…

…"_Go to war with the Republic we must, it is our only chance of survival in times like this." Master Varooks voice echoed across the room as I sat calmly by Master Vandars side, ever the eager pupil at a chance to learn._

_The silence was defining as I glanced along the circle of masters, taking time to look at their padawans as well. Revan and Bastila stood near each other slightly behind Master Varook, each of them looking stern although Revan did wink slightly at me._

_Ever the joker, my brother._

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as I began clearing my thoughts, clearing my body and lastly, clearing my soul…

"_He has admitted his guilt Master Varook! Why are they punishing him further?!" I demanded as the one lone Jedi standing in the center of the council members turned to look at each turn, I could have sworn he had heard my thoughts as I 'talked' to Master Varook._

"_While you are a Knight, you have much to learn yet child, he has admitted his guilt yes, but a threat he still remains, Knight Kerlin knows this and is willing to accept his fate as the Force see's fit." Varooks words filled my head, but my stubborn will refused to be silenced._

"_But to take away his…Lightsaber and gifts…Master Varook, you will be taking away his essence of being a Jedi…" as I thought the words they sank in, he, the man I trained along side, went on missions with, had followed into battle mere months ago, was being stripped of everything he had become…He would no longer be Jedi, but worse then that, he would have no idea who or what he was… "I will not watch this!" I stated loud enough for the masters to hear and I saw a flicker of emotion cross the silent rouge Jedi before I heard him speak._

"_Stay, and know that I do this not for myself as you think Knight O'Shea, but so that the council may have a chance to survive and heal." As he said the words he suddenly activated his saber and with a death grip on the hilt he aimed and plowed it into the center pillar, burying the hilt a good several inches into the stone before deactivating it._

I had been in love with the one now called The Exile, I knew it, he did and so had the masters; I often wonder if I am to fault for his fall, I should have seen what was going to happen but yet I didn't…

It had been discovered early that I had the force gift of Vision, I could see things prior to them happening and it had been decided by the masters early on I would train with those gifted in the way of Battle Meditation, for they, the Masters, believed it would be useful, and it had been…

"…_They are going to close ranks sir, move their position to the left flank area, leaving the south exposed." My words where concise and clear as I stared at the map displayed on the wall as I cast a glance over at Admiral Chacota in calmness._

_I had been with the Republic Military for months now, our term was liaison officer, but I knew it was more then that, we where trying to help them win a battle that was over before it even started… Sith where rising in numbers faster then our own…_

Shaking myself I rose from my position on the ground and sighed, maybe the others had not received the same message I had, maybe Revan was dead like some claimed, maybe…

"Master O'Shea? There is much turmoil radiating off of you, do you wish for me to control it?"

As I turned a smiled at the small boy behind me, "No, I am fine Jason, clearing my thoughts, cleansing my mind." I stated as I motioned him to come closer. "Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes Master, what do we do now?"

I glanced around and bit my lip; patience had never been one of my virtues or gifts.

"We wait."


End file.
